


Take a Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Asthma, Childhood Sweethearts, Iwatobi Matsuoka Rin, M/M, Sick Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haruka could never find the strength to stand up to his parents. He could never find the energy to smile and run and get dirty in the mud. He could barely even breathe.Though that annoying red haired boy seemed to spark something within him.Rin would always find the strength to stand up to anyone at wrong. He would always find the energy to smile and run and get dirty in the mud. He would swim and swim until he could barely breathe.Yet, the black haired boy would always take his breath away.





	1. Sakura Sneakers

"Haruka, do you have your inhaler with you?"

A moment of silence is all I ever give them.

"Remember your paper that gets you out of P.E."

Another bout of silence as I lay on top of my bed.

"Take the train here and from school, grandma will be there to pick you up."

Grandma? Perhaps she could take me to the beach? I rush down the stairs as fast as could. 

"NANASE HARUKA! Do not run!"

Other kids run in their houses. The one time my mom let me go to Makoto's house, he ran everywhere. Why am I different from other kids? Why do I have to carry around an inhaler when other kids carry toy cars and Barbie dolls?

I turn the corner slowly to see my mother. She has a white book bag in one hand and small lunch in the other.

"Are you read- Haruka, what are you wearing?"

I look down at my choice outfit. A lightish red T-shirt with shorts and flip-flops. I wonder what's wrong with it?

"You could trip in those flip-flops!"

Don't argue, don't argue. She is just trying to protect me. I slowly walk up the stairs to my room, though all I can find is my mother's old flower sneakers. But they fit, so I put them on and quietly walk to the front door once again.

"Better. Now, let's walk to the train!"

And by walk, do you mean you picking me up and practically carrying me? Swallowing my embarrassment like any other emotion, I count the seconds until we get to the stop. 

"Have a nice day at school, Haruka. You'll be on the train with Makoto and his mom. Have fun and be safe."

The ride is mostly Makoto speaking to me, though it is a good way to fill the silence. Looking outside my window, I begin to see the outline of a small building. 

"Haruka, Makoto, it's time to go!"

Makoto's mother is a strange woman, gentle when she needs to be, yet strong enough hold up both me and Makoto up for a hug.

* * *

 

Today was not a good day.

The school itself is fine, there is art and colors and the teachers are nice and pretty. No, it was a specific person who made today a bad day. A very bad day.

Everything was fine in the beginning. I mostly hid behind Makoto because everyone here was older than me, which I blame on my brain for being good enough to be put a grade up.

But that's not really what made today so bad. A certain red haired boy is what made today a day I didn't like. He must've known what he was doing to me, because whenever my face would feel heavy and hot, his smile would only get wider.

* * *

 

"My name is Matsuoka Rin! I transferred here today and I can't wait to join the swim team!"

That is what he said right before his magic started affecting me. Though, unlike the magic in the fairy tales my mom would read to me, this was a bad kind of magic. It made my hands all clammy, my face hot, and made me shrink into my chair.

Throughout the day it only got worse, especially during P.E., which is when my day went from bad to worse. Today the assignment was to find a partner and do some trust exercises. Now, I had the drinking suspicion that they only did this so the two new kids would become friends, AKA, me and Matsuoka.

It didn't sound like you needed to breathe hard for it, so I hid my paper. After being partnered with the evil wizard, we were told our first game. It was called a Trust Fall, which to me sounded fishy, but I went along with it, ignoring the magical spell that plagued me. 

I turned my back to Matsuoka. Following instructions, I fell backwards, despite all my nerves telling me 'no'.

I should've listened to my nerves. 

The moment I felt his hands touching my back, the spell must've doubled in power. Not only did my head feel hot, but now my neck was flushing with heat and my throat was closing up. His smirk did not help either, so I quickly got out of his arms and tried to regulate my breathing.

"Are you okay?"

A voice shook me out of my hiccuping attempts at breathing. When I tried and failed to respond, we called a teacher and he ran to my cubby to get my inhaler. What a bad day it had been up to this point, but it still got worse.

After returning with the gadget, I took deep breaths of the apparatus, almost choking on it as well. His insistent staring was annoying and unwanted, so much I decided to say something.

"Why do you keep staring?"

He seemed shocked by what I just said, but that is what he deserves. He is, after all, the reason why I lost my breath for a second. Though looking at him now, his face is turning a weird shade, which goes away as soon as it came.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you are very pretty! And your socks remind of sakura trees! And you see, I love sakura trees-! In fact, it's a dream of mine to swim in a pool of sakura blossoms! And your face keeps turning pink whenever I look at you and that's pretty too... And what just happened in there was scary! Are you-!"

He had to pause to take a breath. How someone could say all of that when I could barely say a sentence?

"-okay now? I hope so because I want to be your friend."

Wait. Pretty? I thought only girls were pretty? Can boys be pretty too? The boy in front of me isn't pretty, in my opinion though. No, because pretty reminds me of something soft and warm. Matsuoka reminds me of the ocean, in your face and loud at some times.

"Okay."


	2. "What A Weird Couple..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for any mistakes...it is 12 am on the morning.

I love the water. I love the way it looks, peaceful like a lake or angry like a stormy ocean. I love the way it feels, like you could just lose yourself inside it. I love the way it smells, the earthy and fresh scent of a waterfall or the saltiness of the sea.

But I am not allowed to experience what most kids do as infants. Swim. Because swimming needs muscles and muscles need oxygen and you need to breathe, which I find very troubling to do.

It has been months since I met Rin. During those months, I have gone to each and every one of his swim meets, watching him leave everyone in the dust. It feels... nice? Like, I am in the lane next to him and wonderfully out of breath? 

And when he gets out of the water and smiles at me, my ears begin to drum. I feel the same way I first felt when I met him, except instead of a burning fire it is more of a comforting warmth. And while I can't name this emotion, I think it is called friendship.

At least I think so. The only friend I have ever had was Makoto and he never made me feel this way. Maybe it was because I never got to see Makoto? That sounds about right. The emotional lack that I have been receiving must be why.

That is what all the library books I have been reading suggested anyway. All my teachers praise me of my apparent, "genuineness," but I can't find the reason why it is so hard. Especially to Rin. He is having trouble in a lot of his classes, so much to a point where I have begun to tutor him. 

A soaked hand on my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts. Rin? Yep it's Rin, and... somewhere very, very, tall. How old are they? How do they know Rin?

"Haruka! How did I do?"

Why do you ask me that when you got first in all your races? You know you are amazing. Why is my approval so important?

"You got first."

Stating facts like I have begun to make a habit of. Though... I guess he was expecting something more. Oh God, he looks sad. What do I do?

"The water seems to like you."

There. Now he's not sad. But, he's laughing at something. Must be something else because what I said was completely true.

"Yeah, it does! Oh hey, meet Sousuke! He's in my swimming team!"

Tilting my head up, and up, and up... a little further... I can just about see his eyes. There's something about him that I do not understand. And whenever I try to grab Rin's attention, he talks about swimming.

I could talk about swimming! I just, don't choose to. I could swim if only my lungs were not so idiotic and I had bigger muscles. Wait. What if I just swim a little bit in front of Rin? Then he will see I can swim and Sousuke will leave-!

This plan has to work. Or else Rin will not be my friend anymore and then who's swim meets will I go to? Yes. This will work. It has to.

* * *

 

Did not work. In fact, I did not even get a chance to try. Because just as I was about to drag Rin to the pool, he said he was moving. And not only was he moving houses, he was moving continents. Today. For some dumb swim camp.

What do I do? What do I do... _whatdoidowhatdoido-_

_" **Why?"**_

My throat is closing up. Help. I can't breathe. Why is he moving so far away? Why didn't he tell me earlier? Oh God... I can't breathe-

 _I ca n't_ _b rea th e -_

_**Help**._

* * *

Extreme head trauma.

Memory loss.

Be more careful.

Makoto is by your side when you have awakened.

* * *

Seventeen. I can't remember much from my childhood. Only being very close to someone. My guess is that I just stuck around Makoto for most of my early schooling years. Whenever I ask him about it he just changes the subject.

It doesn't matter anyway. Makoto is just protective of me. That's all, right? Probably. I mean, he's just looking out for me like friends do. But that's just how it's always been. He protects me from the world and I help him remember he is a human who has needs too.

Third year of high school begins today. I set an alarm to wake me up earlier so I can soak in the tub. After all these years, water is one of the only things that have remained constant. Or reminds of something. I cannot seem to remember. A knock on the door and footsteps tell me that Makoto is here. I get dressed, then walk downstairs to walk with him down to school.

Over the years, my Asthma has gotten better, but I still have attacks whenever force is induced upon my lungs. I admit, I have turned into something of a genius. Though with no other activities and books being your only company, what do you expect?

Makoto swims. It's something he has done since... I think the day I met him? I remember going to swimming competitions and championships. Which sounds like Makoto as he is extremely talented at it. We are now turning the corner to school, when something catches my eye.

A boy with a red haircut, who is fairly short, and a smaller girl with the same colored hair were walking together.

What a weird couple... Dyeing their hair the same color. However, as Makoto sees the couple, his grip on my hand becomes painful. So much so to a point where he only let go due to the pained sounds I was trying to keep silent. Why is Makoto acting this way? Does he know them? I shouldn't ask. If he was that angry, maybe things should be left unsaid.


	3. A Confession and Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto is a wanna be Yandere.

I skipped introduction day of school and since Makoto and I have the same schedule, I just follow him. The first classroom has three empty seats. One near the window, one on the side of the first one, and one behind the first one. 

I never learn much in these classes, so I take the window seat so I can draw. Makoto sits next to me. Then, I notice the weird red haired boy is in the same classroom, about to take the seat behind me. I start to draw the sakura trees outside when the teacher begins to call out our names. Just as she says mine, she adds a "Ms." to my name, which Makoto immediately corrects.

The seat behind me took in a deep breath and whispered a soft, "What?" I turn my head to see him blatantly staring at me with his mouth in a shape of awe. That's... not strange at all. I direct my attention to the board, then to Makoto, who kept staring at the red head, then back to the half drawn tree on my paper.

Needless to say, the time I spent drawing was just about the duration of the class, ending right before lunch begins. However, just as I reach for my bagged lunch, a hand grabs my wrist and yanks it towards them. I look up to see an immensely tall person, who looked just about ready to kill someone.

"Stay away from Rin. He doesn't need you distracting him."

Rin? Who is Rin? Why should I stay away from him? And how long before Makoto noticed the forming bruises on my wrists? A few people saw what just happened, so it shouldn't be long before he hears. I pray for him, because a mad Makoto is a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Makoto comes to our spot on top of the school 10 minutes late with bruises knuckles and a detention slip. I could only guess what happened though. I guess he's already been punished.

"Are you okay? I heard he hurt and threatened you! He learned his lesson about hurting you, but I'm still-"

I shut him up with a hug. Because while I am in no way a tactile person, Makoto is in no way a fighting person. He must be super angry about this person to fight him, let alone win the fight without a lot of damage. Something weird has been going on in his mind since this morning. I wonder what it is?

He seems both angry and conflicted, two emotions that are very unlike him. I wish I could do something to repay him for everything. I wonder...

"Haruka!"

I look at him with eyes slightly open, only to become wider when I see the slight blush on his face.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Oh. That's what's wrong with him? He was just worried about asking me out throughout the entire day? Of course. What a Makoto thing to do. Everything makes sense now.

"Makoto, is this why you've been acting weird? Why would you think I would say no?"

The look on his face is priceless, gleaming all bright and gleeful. He picks me up and twirls me around. Oh God, I hope no one is around. When the twirling ceases, he still has that dopey smile on his face, which just happens be contagious because one forms on my face as well.

"We could go out to eat! I know a good sauna place nearby! Oh, and if you want, the Fall Festival is in two weeks! We could go together!"

* * *

Dinner was better than I expected, staying the same as always with only a handful of intimate moments. I am glad it didn't change how things were. It just made it better. It made my heart spark fire, with a heat that makes me feel at home. Our relationship grew over the next few weeks, flowering to a point where we would begin to hold hands alone on top the school.

The strange red haired boy doesn't stare at me anymore, but now he just seems sad. Why is he sad? I'm not sure why, nor am I sure why I care, but I can't help but feel like it's my fault. Things kept changing. Makoto has begun to attend the school's swim team, which means less alone time and more of having to wait for him after school.

However, there are some upsides to this whole swimming thing, such as having a pool to swim in that I will not get yelled at for just floating in, because that is all I want and need to do just be in the water. Makoto sometimes swims with me too, but I have a feeling he's just scared I might drown, which is a nice thought to have. Though, a downside is that the sad red haired boy joined the team. He's good.

Clearly he had a lifetime's experience in swimming, which just confuses me because Iwatobi high school is not a real swimming based school. Now, there is a swimming school nearby here and he could easily get a scholarship. Why did he choose Iwatobi of all places? It doesn't make sense.

The swim team is fairly small. Just the red haired boy, who I learned was the infamous Rin Matsuoka, a small, caramel haired boy on Makoto's swim team, Makoto himself, and a tall, ex-track boy with black hair who has never swam before. This, compared to other schools, is very small.

I am a member of the swim team, but only because they needed a total of five people. I have been working on my endurance, which has been helping, but a medical condition isn't something easy to overcome. Makoto has been helping and teaching me the free stroke, which is something between us. Just me, him, and the water.

The Fall Festival is coming up soon and Makoto is over exceedingly excited about it. So much it is to a point where he is thinking so fast, I can't understand. I have a strange feeling about it though, but it could just be pre-date butterflies.

 

Right?

 


End file.
